Sonic the Hedgehog: Genesis
by Ace10217
Summary: A story that will take you back to the days of Jaleel White and Sega Genesis. Based on Sonic 1, a cruel dictator takes over South Island, and the only one that can stop him is a Freedom Fighter named Sonic the Hedgehog.


_**Planet Mobius - South Island, 3991**_

Night breeze glided over calmly. Throughout the forest, soldiers stood in anticipation, standing in the light of various posts scattered about the terrain. Lela stood in her heavy black vest, her heart throbbing as the Uzi she was holding seemed to get heavier and heavier. It was a war zone, and the enemy was approaching. Gun smoke and mechanical whirring filled the air, and the soldier troop scattered about prepared, raising their firearms and running to safety. Lela swallowed her pride and ran into action, cocking her gun and ducking behind an enormous tree. She looked down at the signal on her synchronized watch as it counted down: 3, 2, 1...

In seconds the electrical clatter of robotic enemies swarmed the premises. They came in, riding on the powerful wheels and rockets attached to their bodies, rising up their laser cannons. Soldiers jumped out and struck at full force, blasting away at the monstrosities. Lela's chest heaved as she struggled to keep calm. She jumped out of her hiding and ran, spraying at every robot in range. Metallic robot bodies were ripped apart by swarming bullets, the ground was pummeled by plasma bolts and falling air-drones, light posts were gunned down and crashed to the earth. Lela jumped as a hot bolt of plasma hit the ground before her, sending a chunk of dirt exploding into the air. She looked up in panic to see a flying drone with the appearance of an insect, its steel eyes glowing red at their new target.

Lela's heart stopped, she ran, ducking another jolt from the bug drone, and somersaulting to an upward position, releasing fire on the airborne evil. The bullets quickly knocked off one of its rocket boosters, sending it into an uneven spiral, crashing to the ground. Without looking back, Lela ran on.

Before her was a massive wave of human soldiers and robotic war-drones of many varieties, each shooting off at any target in sight. Gunshots and explosions muted out everything else, and Lela's heart nearly stopped at the sight of a soldier taking a robot's plasma blast to the chest, gasping for a last breath and falling back to the ground lifelessly. The war had commenced, and she could feel tears of fright building below her eyes. She could not let herself die in this battlefield.

Running for cover, she opened fire on a cluster of land-based, wheeled drones, with whirring metal claws. It proved effective, bringing them down quickly. As a large number of drones flew in from all directions, Lela ducked under a ruined metal construct; what was probably once an aircraft of some kind. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt the powerful explosion of an energy blast hitting the side of the construct, rocking it back and forth quickly. She could smell the smoke of hot plasma in her face. She needed a plan. She needed to act. Still covered, she took out her G.U.N. Watch, scanning through the area as she sent her Uzi into its automated self-reload process. There was a weapon base not too far from her current position. If she could make it there it would be fine. Getting ready to leave the construct protecting her, she drew an automatic frag grenade from its safe compartment in her vest.

Lela jumped out of the construct and ran through the battlefield as fast as her legs could carry her, past a massive wave of firing drones. She hit the button atop the frag in her hand and through into the crowd, then turning to run for her dear life as the set explosive landed in the middle of them.

An earth-shaking blast ruptured the field, and the blast sent Lela flying to the ground as a deafening explosion roared through the air. Straightening her vision from the ground, she looked over and saw around ten drones flying into the air, proceeding long trails of flame and smoke. The others lay on the ground, electric sparks crawling over their bodies.

Lela jumped to her feet and continued running. So far, so good. She checked the watch; the base was several yards to her left. She turned, and stormed directly through a patch of warring soldiers and drones, ducking and dodging enemy fire as her heart nearly exploded in her chest. Her objective was to reach the base no matter what. Her shoulders ached from running with the heavy load of weapons and equipment in her vest, her legs felt like they were about to give in and her head felt like it had been hit with a bat due to the constant explosions and ear-shattering gunfire surrounding her. She could deal; she would not let herself fall. Not here, not now. Raising her Uzi and taking out a few drones that stood in her way.

She saw a drone target her; a land-based insect modeled one, mounted on a motorized wheel with steel, claw-like blades attached. It swung them forward, and they flew to her, spiraling at a direct bee-line to her head. She ducked, feeling the tip of the blade barely slicing through a lock of her blond hair that spilled below her war helmet. Hearing the twin blades crash into trees behind her, she raised her gun and took the evil drone out.

Inferred laser dots formed all over her black uniform as Lela looked to see a horde of the robotic monsters targeting her. She felt a tear drop from her chin, realizing she had cried. Leaping into action, she somersaulted left as a barrage of bullets and plasma bolts hit the ground, causing a wave of fiery explosions, sending up hunks of ground. Spraying wildly, she managed to take out a few of them, but airborne bee-drones circled her from above.

With the grace and skill of a trained gymnast, Lela spun and cartwheeled from the line of fire from the bee drones. Aiming up, she shot half of them down and ducked away from a plasma shot meant for her face. She ran, as her gun began to reload itself. She looked around. Her heart sank as she saw the amounts of dead human bodies; fallen Freedom Fighters with drones wheeling over them like they were nothing. More tears surfaced as she turned and shot every drone in sight, running for the base. She looked forward and tried to focus her vision. At last, she could see it.

Lela lowered her gun and ran for it. Things seemed to slow down as she caught the gruesome war images from her peripheral. Flying drones getting shot down, humans getting pierced by enemy fire, land-drones getting blazed by bullets. Before she knew it, she was already there, standing right before the weapons base.

With a mighty kick, she knocked the heavy door down and the automatic light cut on. She gasped, surrounded by racks of guns and firearms of all kinds, explosives and melee weapons lined up in the huge building. She froze as she saw the computer; a method of contact to the other soldiers. From what she could tell, the place had been decommissioned, but it was worth a shot. As she began punching in commands to the system, her ears caught the landing of a hovercraft outside. She turned to see a shadowy figure standing in the night air, beginning a slow descent down the stairs. A maniacal laugh echoed in the huge construct. The man stepped into the light of the weapons base and Lela's heart nearly stopped as she saw who it was.

It was _him_. Standing before her was the enemy. Fat and bald, wearing a red military jacket and black pants. His eyes were covered by tiny, round, black shades, and he bore a sadistic and maniacal grin under an enormous light brown mustache that grew thick and branched off his face. A bee drone followed him in and hovered over him, ready to strike at his command

"Well, well..." the evil man cackled, walking in on Lela. "What have we here? A hapless Freedom Fighter looking for help?"

With a hand covered by a silk white glove, he snapped his fingers, and the bee drone's eyes flashed. In reflex, Lela raised her Uzi and slammed down the trigger. Nothing happened. "It's no use," the man explained. "I've just disabled every weapon in the room. There's nothing you can do..."

The man took a step closer while his drone's cannon primed for fire. "There's no escape," he continued to the scared woman.

"I could kill you right now, but that would be too easy. I have _better _plans for you..."

Lela's heart raced, she knew she was about to face great danger. At the last moment, as the evil old man slowly walked to her, she secretly reached her hand behind her, onto the keyboard, and hit the 'Enter' key, sending her call for help. She didn't know if it would actually make it anywhere, but it was her last resort, and she put all her hopes into it. As she looked up, feeling the tears of anticipation stream, the last thing she could see was the drone charging up a blast and red plasma building up in its cannon...

_Planet Mobius. It was a wonderful world, inhabited by many. A world where human beings lived alongside evolved biped animals. It was a world of piece, where freedom lived. Wars were near nonexistent, and by 3991, everything seemed fine. But, long before, evil was born. It grew in the shadows and prepared to attack. When it did, a hero was called. One to stand against the darkness and fight for the forces of good. This is the beginning of that very story. This is a tale of good versus evil, a tale of struggle and war, a young hero and a man driven to evil. This is the Genesis..._

_**South Island Border**_

Nature. It seemed to hold a certain beauty; a majesty that can be felt in its depths. The gentle breeze of the island's tropics floated along as the small creatures went about. Flowers bloomed and the sun shined, birds sang and the grass was green. He came swift, like a flash of lightning through the calm day's air. A blue blur, speeding by without a care and roaming like the wind. He stopped, and arrived back at the crashed plane that took him to South Island. It was an _extremely_ old model developed by the military of South Island decades and decades prior.

The hedgehog walked over to the plane calmly, between breaths of the wonderful day's air. It was lodged in a crater in the ground, smoke rising from it, electricity crawling over its severed pieces. It definitely couldn't get him any further. The landing didn't go too well. He held the plane's advanced GPS tracker system in his hand. The small device droned in an automated voice the same thing it has been saying for the past few hours.

"Distress signal received from nearby base."

The hedgehog rolled his eyes. The plane must've been acting up again. It was made there, so every now and again it would get random messages from the army. They never meant anything in the past, and it was highly ironic that the plane was ending its run at the nation of its birth place.

Sonic looked around. The gardens and forests made the beauty and the sunshine gave the majesty and cheerfulness to the life on South Island. But the majestic wonder of the land was cut off shortly.

"Ack! Help! Someone, please!" Cried the traumatic, horror-filled voice of a young girl. No doubt she was in some kind of danger. Sonic dropped the flower, as it gently hovered to land above the others. He clenched his fists. The voice came again. "Help me!"

With that Sonic took off, bursting into a blue stream of light blurring by in super speed. See, Sonic was given that name for a reason. Ever since he was born (wherever and to whom ever that was) he had been blessed with the unexplainable gift of running at super-sonic speeds. It was a gift that shaped his life, one that defined him.

"Help! Help me please!" the female voice sounded even more distraught. As if it were slowly withering away and loosing hope. Sonic stepped up his speed, racing through the beautiful garden scene as he approached the danger. A human girl in a pink hoodie and ripped-up jeans, sprawled on the grass, scuttling back and screaming bloody murder with all her power.

The teenage girl's deep, green eyes grew watery and her body tried to move as fast as it could as she crawled backward, her brown hair crawling over the dirt. For before her was a huge mechanical monstrosity; an insect-modeled war drone, its hulking beetle-shaped body mounted onto a motorized wheel. On its sides were small cannon arms primed at the girl on the grass. Her face went pale white as a targeting inferred laser dot formed itself on her forehead.

"Yo, bug eyes!" Sonic called out to the attacking war drone as a plasma shot charged in its cannon barrels. The tiny, red energy jolting in them died out as it refocused its attention.

"How's about you go back to your hive, or wherever you came from..."

He gave a daring smile. The robot trained its targets to the blue hedgehog's face. Good, Sonic thought. He was getting its attention away from the girl.

"No?" he continued to taunt. "Well how's about I make you?"

As red energy waves built up in the robot's steel black barrels. "New target cited." the Moto-Bug droned as a red dot flew Sonic's way.

"Right there..." the hedgehog egged on as an inferred beam formed on his furry chest. "Commencing termination!" it droned as it fired. The right thrusted as concentrated plasma exploded out of it in a stream of red energy that blasted through the air with the force of lightning. Perfect, Sonic thought, jumping off from the ground and spinning forward in a huddle formation, flipping in the air with such great speed he appeared to be a swirling blue sphere as the laser exploded the ground beneath him. He landed from the Spin Jump gracefully, right after his landing was blown into flaming chunks of dirt. He wagged his finger at the moto-bug with a cocky smile. "Too slow!"

That did it. The thing was pissed. It came forward with great speed, whirring out its wheels and charging in, in complete kill mode. Sonic could've Spin Dashed through it right there, but he wanted to mess with it first. He did another Spin Jump as it raced under him. It made mechanical clicking and whirring sounds, wildly flailing back and forth. Those things really didn't like missing. In a few beeped, Sonic heard the hedgehog girl's fearful scream as more Moto-Bugs approached from all around. They were surrounded.

Sonic wagged his finger again, with an overconfident sneer. "You brought a party," he taunted. "I'd love to stay, but I gotta juice!"

With that he errupted forward in a blast of speed, running cirlces within the cluster of Moto-Bug robots. They fired their lasers wildly, but they all missed and made small explosions in the dirt. Sonic stopped in the middle, before the beside the screaming girl, and gave a cocky, challenging grin at a Moto-Bug. "You're too slow!" he taunted. It shot forward a deadly red laser.

All according to plan. Sonic Spin Jumped over it, as the laser was sent crashing into the metal of the Moto-Bug behind him, brutally exploding it into burning steel fragments to fly to the grass. The girl gasped, as a little bunny rabbit hopped out of the debris cloud.

"Nice shot, Lady Bug!" Sonic teased, jumping up and spinning forward at a bug with great speed. He crashed through the insectoid contraption before it could even fire, his spinning quills quickly busting its steel surface open. A really tiny humming bird made its way into the air as the Moto-Bug blew up.

Sonic laughed with pride as he jumped onto the head of the nearest bug. In seconds, lasers from all around flew to him. He jumped and the robot was fried. Vapors of plasma sizzled from its singed metal corpse. A frog pushed its way out of the rubble. In mid-air, Sonic turned to a spin, knocking through two of the Moto-Bugs, and landing with a swift kick to one, the force sending it crashing onto a tree.

Only two of the Moto-Bugs remained, one on either side of Sonic. He smiled once, and jumped up as red lasers crossed paths under him. They predictably landed the lasers onto each other, their metal bodies being blasted apart with great force, reducing its surface to singed fragments. Two desperate chipmunks pushed their way through the shattered bodies of the Moto-Bugs.

"For high-class sentry units, you Lady Bugs really suck!" Sonic scoffed, walking over to the scared teenage girl lying on the grass. "Yo, you OK?" He asked, grabbing her hand and helping her up. She brushed off her faded blue jeans with her gentle hands and mustered up a response. "I'm fine... now. Thanks."

"No prob." Sonic bragged, as the girl smiled politely. "I'm Madonna. Madonna Fay." she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic," he introduced proudly. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"If you don't mind my asking," Sonic began. "What the heck was that!"

Madonna looked down. shattered corpses lay scattered about the grass, reduced to burning hunks of metal and piles of ash.

"They're called Badniks," Madonna explained, taking a breath.

"A few months ago, this war started. The entire South Island is under attack by these things."

"Say wha...?" Sonic blurted with a raised eyebrow. That seemed far-fetched for a calm island nation like this.

"Yeah," Madonna sighed, reproducing the horrific memories. "A crazy scientist got ejected from the military and produced thousands of War Drone models he made... and they run on small living things. He sent them off to catch anything that moves and put them in robots too! His name is Ivo Robotnik. He cut the Island off from any contact outside and he's hunting us down...He got my family...and I've been running ever since."

Welled up tears in Madonna's eyes poured out and began flooding down her freckled, rosy cheeks.

Madonna's voice trailed off and was replaced with sobs. Sonic took her hands and met eyes with her.

"Chill out," he began. "I can help you! We'll find your parents and stop whatever's going on here!"

Madonna tried to hault her eyes and straighten out into a smile. She was comforted by the blue hedgehog's confidence.

"South Island was cut off from the _rest_ of the world, but they made the plane I was flying for the military a few years ago. It still picks up stuff sometimes. This army base sent a distress signal that got to my plane before it crashed here," Sonic began.

"That must mean the military's fighting this. If we can find them, they can help me stop this guy."

Madonna tried to straighten herself out and replied,

"I've heard of this rebellion. It's supposed to be native soldiers working from some secret haven...I've heard of the safe place...I was told it was called 'Knothole'.

"Weird," Sonic replied, thinking back on the big Island nation. In all his years with the place, he had never heard of any Zone called _Knothole. _"But, I have a plan."

The hedgehog's gloved hands tinkered with the fallen plane's GPS system. The directions appeared on the screen:

_Knothole - 378 Miles North-East_

Sonic looked to the South, as indicated by the GPS's built-in compass. "Past cool!" Sonic said, jumping off the plane.

"378 Miles!" Madonna cried, sulking and astonished. Sonic scoffed. "We'll be there in ten minutes tops." he said confidently, stretching his legs.

"Come on, Madonna."

The girl looked confused and scared. "O...K..." she said, almost in disbelief as she walked over to the blue hedgehog. Catching her off guard, Sonic swept her off her feet and scooped her into his arms. She clutched onto him nervously.

"Brace yourself." the hedgehog cried.

Madonna screamed her lungs out as Sonic exploded into a blurring rush of blue, blasting through the forest with the girl tightly locked to his furry body. The wind howled through their ears and blew their hair/quills back as they gained speed. "Chill out." Sonic cried to the screaming girl as she tried to calm herself.

"You think this is fast?"

Madonna opened her tightly shut eyes. She looked around. In a way, it was sort of breathtaking, watching the beautiful, lush forest speed her by. In the state of war the Island was in, it felt actually stimulating to be carried by the sound-speed hedgehog. The trees and vines all around merged with the wild flowers in a lovely blur of color. It was amazing. The girl felt harmonized with nature, moving through it so quickly and majestically. She looked over to Sonic, who seemed solid and expressionless, this being so routine for him. The thrilling rush of speed didn't get a flinch from him. "Get ready!" he cried, feeling Madonna loosen up. With that he burst out running at what felt like double the speed. Madonna screamed, the thrill building up inside her, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like there was hope.

_**Egg Fortress - Undetermined location & Time**_

Dr. Ivo Robotnik sat in his headquarters, in his metallic throne, surrounded by computers and robots working in the darkness. The only lights were tiny bulbs strong along indistinctly. The evil scientist liked to work in the dark, iscolated from the rest of the world. He stroked his mustache as the results formed on the computer in front of him.

_Emerald found, location - Green Hill Zone_

The old man cackled mischeviously. He had begun the invasion on South Island for a reason. It was a pitiful place of abominable existence, but it held a unique power: the Emeralds. Once they were in his control, he would move on from the worthless rock and leave it to perish at the hands of his robotic troops. He typed the Green Hill Zone into his satellite-guided GPS, observing the images that came up. It was a landscape full of life and lush greenery; a loathsome pit of horrid scum that he would surely exterminate.

Robotnik raised a brow at the place's bizarre erosion patterns. Somehow, the ground formed loops that were raised above the surface, and there were still a few Star Posts still online. He pondered how the powerful gem found its way to such a place. He smiled envisioning the trip to Green Hill: seeing its full-scale demise.


End file.
